


I Won’t Die if You Don’t

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Ethereal [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Open Ending, Royai - Freeform, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: “Is this a good thing or a bad thing?”“It’s whatever you think it is.”
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Ethereal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848931
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	I Won’t Die if You Don’t

**Author's Note:**

> The thought occurred to me while writing this story (though I have no idea why since it has absolutely NOTHING to do with the plot of this story- admittedly I am considering writing a story whose plot does evolve around what I’m about to say) that no one, from what I’ve seen anyway, really talks about the reprocusions of what would happen if Roy and Riza’s more than likely relationship was to be discovered.
> 
> Okay yes, they do talk about one side of it: their careers. Best case scenario, one of them gets transferred. Worst case scenario, they’re both unemployed.
> 
> But I’m talking personal lives wise. No one ever really seems to mention that other officers would whisper behind Riza’s back, calling her a whore desperate for a promotion- which let’s be real: if Riza WAS infact like that, she’d have been at least a Captain by the start of FMA:B. 
> 
> Nor do they ever mention that Roy would likely be accused of being a rapist for pressuring Riza into having sex with him (“sleep with me, or I’ll ruin your career” is considered a type of sexual assault in most places- at least where I live it is. I believe it mainly falls under Dubious Consent.)
> 
> Most people in the FMA:B universe who don’t know Roy and/or Riza personally would not think that they were two people who have been in love for the better part of a decade. They would see them as a power hungry rapist and/or a rank obsessed whore.
> 
> And it’s utterly heart breaking to imagine what that would do for Riza’s mental state. It would upset her much more drastically, not because she’s a woman but because she’s been through so much shit in her life already. 
> 
> Her mother died when she was a little girl, while her Father ignored her at best and was physically absuive at worst. The most likely only time he showed her any attention following her Mother’s death was when he TATTOOED HIS ALCHEMY RESEARCH ON TO HER FUCKING BACK. And we know NOTHING of that situation, besides the fact that it was done before Berthold died when Riza was, what, 16 or 17?
> 
> Let’s not forget that she was a MASS MURDERER before she was even twenty-one years old!
> 
> I feel like Roy would handle it better mentally. Because you can’t tell me that, while growing up in a mostly white country in the 1890’s as someone who clearly is only half-white at MOST, didn’t experience at least one racial slur/remark before the age of ten. His only stress would be worrying about Riza and being scared that he did, infact, pressure into having sex/starting a relationship with her.
> 
> (Which let’s be real, Riza would’ve shot his ass if he did try to pull that shit.)
> 
> I’m done with this rant that’s way longer then I expected it to be. Sorry!

“What was it that you were about to say, back at Hughes’ grave?” He asked her, as they walked back to the rendezvous point.

“It was nothing that couldn’t wait, Sir.” She sighed, head down as they continued walking.

He stopped abruptly, causing her to nearly crash into his backside.

“The look on your face back at the grave and the tone in your voice just now says otherwise, Lieutenant.” Roy pointed out, raising an eyebrow at her.

Now wasn’t the time to be revealing life altering secrets. In just a few hours, the Promised Day would begin. They would either save this country and completely change it and it’s future, or they would all die trying. Hopefully, whatever outcome they were dealt with would be worth it in the long run.

“Are you _sure_ everything is okay? Anything that needs to be said should be said now when we have the chance.” Roy mumbled.

He wasn’t wrong. Riza just didn’t know how to do it. She settled for taking his hand into her own and pressing his palm against her lower stomach, counting the seconds until what it was she was silently telling him registered into his brain.

His soft little gasp when her mind got to the count of _seven_ told Riza that, _yes_ , he got the message loud and clear.

“Are you sure?” He gasped.

“About as sure as I can be without going to a doctor.” She smiled, feeling his hand still against her stomach.

Of course going to a doctor to confirm if she was or was not pregnant or even going to the convenient store to purchase a pregnancy test was out of the question. Riza never knew when Pride was watching her in secret from the shadows, only knowing that he couldn’t spy on her if there was no light around for him to cast a shadow. No, Riza had to use her lack of a period since the third week of February and having spent the last six mornings with her head in the toilet to determine that she was indeed _pregnant_.

Someone like her and someone like Roy had managed to create something _wonderful_ , and they had done it _together_. She couldn’t help but remember how _this_ had come to be.

It had been six weeks prior, Madam Christmas had managed to sneak them both into her bar, to a secret room in the upper half of the establishment. The room was small with no windows, and big enough for only a double bed and a small amount of walking space on one side of the mattress to get in and out through the door. She made Roy keep the lights off, and they took advantage of the short amount of time they could use. It was only half an hour, no where near long enough to reunite themselves properly after being apart for the better part of a year, but the feeling of skin against skin and lips pressed together was worth it in the end.

There was also a mixture of bodily fluids that they normally tended to avoid like the plague, but at the time neither of them gave any sort of a damn.

“Is this a good thing or a bad thing?” Roy asked softly, swallowing down the nervous lump in his throat. He didn’t want to be overjoyed if she wasn’t as happy about this as he was.

“It's whatever _you_ think it is.” She said just as soft.

Despite feeling love for the life they created inside of her, Riza would _not_ go through with the pregnancy _or_ keep the baby if Roy did not want her to. They still had a goal to reach. A pregnancy would make things so much harder for them. A giant stomach and swollen ankles would be difficult for Riza to protect Roy properly while he worked to reach his dream. Not to mention that _anything_ could happen to him during the six weeks of maternity leave the Military required new mothers in uniform to take, seeing as the second-best person with a gun on their little rag tag team was Jean Havoc, and he was currently back east in a _wheelchair_ , unlikely to recover.

And this was all assuming that the baby _didn’t_ come out looking like Roy Mustang 2.0.

“Anything you want me to do I will. If you don’t want me to go through with this, then I’ll-“

“Stop right there.” He said harshly.

“Don’t say that. I don’t ever wanna hear you say that again.” He said, kissing her on the lips.

He didn’t give a flying shit if every member of the military was watching them. The love of his life and his most trusted confidant was having a _baby_ \- and it was _his_ baby!

“This is _serious_ , Roy. There are so many repercussions for this. We have a goal to reach. This could very well possibly ruin everything.” Despite being happy that he wanted their baby too, she still wanted him to think rationally.

“I don’t care. Nothing you say could get me to care.” He beamed between kisses.

”You want this?” She gasped, moaning softly as he kissed her a little harder.

“More than I want to be the Führer.” Roy’s honesty surprising her. He would not tell her that he’s wanted this with her since before he discovered she was in Ishval with him and Hughes, that he’s loved her since before she ever gave him the secrets to Flame Alchemy.

But Roy also wasn’t stupid. He knew that wanting their baby might possibly bite them in the ass eight months from now. But he did not care. Fate had blessed them with something so _pure_ and _innocent_ , despite the atrocities they had committed during the War.

He would do everything that he could to ensure that this life they created entered a world that was _safe_ for them and every baby born after them.

“We’re going to have a _baby_ , Roy.” Riza gasped, a smile on her face, feeling tears of joy begin to form.

“We are.” He laughed softly. “Which means you two better _not_ die on me today.” He said sternly, pointing a finger at her despite the smile on his face.

“You better not die on _us_ , either.” She smiled softly at him, as they continued walking back to their post.

Unbeknownst to them, Breda had managed to see most, but not hear none, of their moment together from a distance, as he stood in front of his Dad’s grave for some good luck of his own.

“Heh.” The Second Lieutenant smirked. “It’s about damn time those two confessed their feelings for one another. Shit’s about as well known as my fear of dogs.”

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love the idea of a Royai!Baby, the sad reality is that if it was to happen pre-Roy becoming Führer, abortion would be the most likely route that they would take. Not because the pregnancy wasn’t wanted, but because it would ruin everything for them.
> 
> Do I think they would love the hell out of any child they conceived together? Abso-Goddamn-lutely. None of you can convince me otherwise
> 
> Do I think they would continue on with a pregnancy if it happened before Roy became Führer? No, I do not. They’re both willing to be EXECUTED if it means making Amestris a better country in the long run.
> 
> Will I ever write a story about Riza getting an abortion? Highly doubt it but anything’s possible. I’m much more likely to write about a miscarriage or stillbirth then I am a straight up abortion.


End file.
